


Оливер Вуд и диван в цветочек

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Маркус встретил Оливера в пабе, и вот он уже сидит у него на диване. Перевод фика Oliver Wood and Floral Print Couches, автор princessm44





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oliver Wood and Floral Print Couches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044053) by [princessm44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessm44/pseuds/princessm44). 



> Бета: Nadalz

Маркус стоял в незнакомой гостиной, и у него не было ни малейшего понятия, что он тут делает. В пабе идея казалась отличной. Он смотрел на диван в мелкий цветочный узор. Поистине ужасный, подумал он, оттенок желтого. В комнате стоял кофейный столик, над пальто висела картина с нарисованными подсолнухами, в углу расположилась книжная полка, скорее всего, ничего кроме журналов про квиддич, на ней не было. От последней мысли Маркус чуть не рассмеялся, пока не вспомнил, где находится.

Боже, он реально не понимал, что тут делает.

Был очередной вечер их вылазки с Адрианом. Они начали пить у Адриана в квартире, потом добрались по камину до любимого паба, с удивлением обнаружив, что во вторник вечером там оказалась толпа народа. Через секунду Маркус сообразил почему.

Сегодня был матч. «Паддлмир» против «Ос». И по традиции некоторые более удачливые команды после игры покупали проигравшим выпивку. Маркусу, в принципе, такая традиция нравилась, за исключением того, что сейчас в их маленьком пабе набилась куча народа и свободных столов не было видно.

Маркус хотел предложить Адриану пойти куда-нибудь еще, как вдруг услышал где-то в глубине паба мужской смех: громкий, искренний и абсолютно знакомый.

Он запаниковал. Именно этот смех Маркус слышал, когда проигрывал Гриффиндору. Он чуть повернулся влево, и точно, в кабинке с товарищами по команде, закинув голову от смеха и выставив на обозрение длинную белую шею, сидел Оливер чертов Вуд.

Каштановые волосы были спутаны и взломлачены ветром, но Маркус помнил, что они немного завивались у уха, а когда Оливер широко улыбался, на левой щеке появлялась ямочка.

В груди снова привычно заныло, как в школе. Слова «Мы к чертям отсюда убираемся» были готовы сорваться с языка, однако Вуд его заметил.

Маркус видел, как смех Оливера замер на середине, улыбка погасла, Вуд нахмурился, а темные глаза распахнулись в недоумении.

Маркус хотел тут же развернуться прочь, но быстро решил, что это поступок, достойный труса. И кроме того, от чего он вообще решил сбежать? От школьного соперника? Так они больше не в школе. Уже как пять лет. Причины, по которой они не могут отдыхать в одном и тот же пабе, просто не было. Хотя замешательство Вуда отчасти выглядело мило...

Маркус кивнул Вуду, не задумываясь особо, что делает, как тут же Адриан спросил у него:

— Эй, Маркус, а кому ты улыбаешься?

Маркус не ответил, потому что теперь Вуд смотрел на него со смесью удивления и заинтересованности, потом незаметно улыбнулся, словно это был секрет только между ними двумя.

Вуд наклонился к товарищам за столом и что-то сказал, кивком указав на Маркуса. Те кивнули в ответ, Вуд встал и пошел по направлению к нему.

— Сходи купи выпить, — сказал Адриану Маркус, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Вуда.

— На что ты смо... — Адриан замолк, когда заметил идущего к ним Вуда, закатил глаза, но пошел к бару, как было сказано.

— Привет, Флинт, здорово увидеться, — произнес Вуд с глупой улыбкой, все еще не сходившей с лица.

— Ага, правда я не знал, что сегодня тут будет столько народа, — ответил Маркус. — Поздравляю, кстати.

Вуд внезапно рассмеялся, и этот звук ранил Маркуса, словно тупой нож по сердцу.

— Что? — помрачнел он.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу эти слова от тебя, Флинт. — Вуд перекатился с носка на пятку. — Мне нравится, что ли. — Он улыбнулся, от него пахло огневиски и мылом из квиддичных душевых.

— Мы больше не играем друг против друга, Вуд, — ответил Маркус.

— Точно, — согласился Вуд чуть тише.

Повисла немного неловкая пауза, пока они рассматривали друг друга, но она не обязательно была неприятной, просто непривычной, словно они привыкли стоять вот так лицом к лицу, только когда кричат друг на друга или дерутся. И сейчас Маркус не знал, что сказать. Появление Адриана стало спасением, хотя тот пришел с пустыми руками. Адриан кивнул Вуду, после чего повернулся к Маркусу:

— Очередины бесконечные, да и сесть некуда. Может, пойдем еще куда?

Маркус открыл рот согласиться? отказаться? Он и сам не знал, потому что его раздумья перебил возглас Оливера: 

— Не уходите! Вы же только пришли. Вы можете сесть с нами. — Оливер показал на столик, который занимали игроки в квиддич.

— Спасибо, Оливер, но мне лучше домой. Кажется, я перед пабом у себя дома выпил лишнего. — Маркус знал, что Адриан врет: тот выпил не больше Маркуса, на самом деле, а Маркус был в норме, разве что чуть навеселе.

Адриан продолжил:

— Но я уверен, что Маркус хочет остаться. Ты как? — повернулся он к нему.

Маркус посмотрел на воодушевленное лицо Вуда, щеки которого раскраснелись от выпивки.

— Давай. В смысле, оставайся, — Вуд помолчал и добавил: — Я угощаю.

Маркус рассмеялся, виня во всем алкоголь: 

— Ладно, — ответил он веселым тоном, который удивил что Адриана, что Вуда. Маркус был готов поклясться, что у Вуда засияли глаза.

Они втиснулись боком в кабинку, сели рядом и говорили только друг с другом. Оба выпили немало. Маркус и сам не понял, как так произошло, но в итоге Оливер позвал его к себе домой.

— Прямо сейчас? — немного глупо переспросил Маркус.

Оливер рассмеялся:

— Ну да, прямо сейчас. Все же уходят.

Маркус повертел головой, и точно: люди покидали паб, который вот-вот должен был закрыться. Они проговорили два часа? Маркус совсем потерял счет времени. Вуд, который улыбается и шутит, его практически загипнотизировал.

— Пошли, — толкнул в плечо Оливер. — Еще рано.

Оливер был прав, а Маркусу стоило оставаться честным самим с собой: в данную минуту он бы пошел за Вудом куда угодно.

Так что сейчас он стоял в крошечной гостиной Оливера и реально не понимал, о чем он вообще думал. Маркус нервничал. Непривычное чувство. От этой мысли его покорежило. Он нервничал из-за Оливера. Вечер плавно перетек в полное безумие.

Оливер ушел на кухню что-нибудь налить. Предполагалось, что Маркусу надо куда-то сесть, иначе, когда Оливер вернется, увидит, что тот до сих пор стоит как идиот. Маркус смерил взглядом ужасный желтый диван, после чего глубоко вздохнул и сел.

___________________________________________________________________

 

Оливер вернулся с двумя чашками чая.

— Я тебе меда положил, — сказал он, мило улыбаясь и ставя обе чашки на стол.

Как только они пришли, Оливер переоделся в клетчатые пижамные штаны, и Маркус старался не замечать, как низко те сидят на бедрах. Он усилием воли заставил себя смотреть Оливеру в глаза, чтобы перестать наконец пускать слюни.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Маркус, все еще не отводя взгляда от огромных карих глаз, которые, как он считал, были абсолютно прекрасны.  
Оливер улыбнулся и завалился рядом с Маркусом на диван.

Маркус разулыбался, никак по причине нахлынувшего на него незамутненного счастья. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, а переживать по этому поводу он будет позже. Все недавние мысли и сомнения были позабыты.

Вместо этого Маркус ответил:

— Я люблю мед, — хотя и соврал. Маркус ненавидел мед, но обожал то, как их бедра сейчас прижимались друг к другу, а кончиками пальцев Вуд задевал его ногу. Так что Маркус просто сделал большой глоток, прежде чем снова поставить кружку на стол.

— Общаешься с кем-нибудь из Хогвартса? Ну, кроме Пьюси, очевидно, — спросил Оливер нарочито будничным тоном.

— Э, нет, вообще-то. Почти все время занимает квиддич, не до друзей. — Маркус помолчал и добавил: — И вообще, я иногда тот еще мудак бываю. Видимо, людям неприятно мое общество, — пошутил Маркус, он-то прекрасно знал, как вел себя в школе и как до сих пор продолжает себя вести.

Оливер рассмеялся:

— Иногда? Серьезно?

— Ладно, уговорил, — неохотно согласился Маркус, поддев Оливера плечом. — Я был полным уродом. — Теперь они прижимались друг к другу всем боком: бедрами и плечами, — и Маркус задумался, заметил ли это Оливер. Он не хотел запутывать все еще больше, выдумывая то, чего нет, поэтому сосредоточился на разговоре. Маркус прочистил горло и продолжил:

— Зато ты не можешь сказать, что я не увлекался квиддичем по-настоящему. Настолько, что... — Маркуса прервали, потому что Оливер схватил его за рубашку, дернул к себе и поцеловал.

Поцелуй был яростным и отчаянным, отчего Маркус застыл в шоке. В голове не укладывалось, что Оливер Вуд целовал его сам. Может, Маркус напился и валяется где-то в канаве, воображая себе все происходящее. Разве могло свершиться на самом деле то, о чем он фантазировал еще с шестого курса? Но потом Оливер слегка раздвинул его губы и провел языком по нижней губе. Маркус сообразил, что, наверное, надо бы как-то реагировать в ответ, и жарко присоединился к поцелую. Он приоткрыл немного рот, чтобы их языки встретились, и понеслось.

Маркус обнял обеими руками Оливера, одну руку запуская в волосы, другой скользнув под рубашку и сильно стискивая. Он потянул Оливера за волосы и нырнул языком глубже в теплый рот, отчего Оливер простонал.

— Маркус.

Маркус глухо застонал, потому что если так звучит голос Оливера, когда тот называет его по имени, то какой же он дурак столько лет потратить, соперничая с ним на квиддичном поле.  
Эта мысль вернула его с небес на землю, хоть ему и потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы отодвинуться. Оливер потянулся следом за его губами, но Маркус аккуратно остановил его, положив ладонь на грудь. Оливер казался сбитым с толку.

— Что...

Маркус успокоил его коротким поцелуем. Быстрым и незамысловатым, но Оливер все равно закрыл глаза, а сам обмяк под ладонью Маркуса. Руку Маркус убирать не стал, потому что ему нравилось ощущение стучащего сердца под ладонью.

— Я должен что-то сказать, — голос Маркуса дрожал, чем удивил его самого. Он и сам не понимал, как важен для него сейчас этот момент.

— Я об этом мечтал с шестнадцати лет, но никогда не думал, что ты... и я... не хочу ничего испортить, не объяснив... черт... — Маркус разочарованно вздохнул. Он сможет все сказать Оливеру. Потому что должен. — Твою мать, ладно, дело вот в чем. Я хочу изви...

— Стой, — произнес Оливер. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но не надо. Пожалуйста.

Маркус нахмурился. Он ничего не понимал и немного расстроился:

— Но в школе...

— Мы ненавидели друг друга, да, я знаю. Маркус, но мы больше не дети и больше не соперничаем. Тебе не за что извиняться. Ну да, ты был засранцем, но и я не лучше! И кроме того, ты же хотел этого с шестнадцати лет, правильно? — спросил Оливер, не встречаясь с Маркусом взглядом.

Маркус кивнул, немного злясь на себя, что так легко проговорился.

— Так вот и я тоже, — прошептал Оливер. Он наконец вскинул глаза на Маркуса, и даже если и казалось, что он немного нервничает, во взгляде горела упрямая надежда.

С таким же видом Оливер появлялся на квиддичных матчах в Хогвартсе, отчего Маркусу хотелось настучать ему по башке. Не потому, что это значило, что Оливер готов костьми лечь, но своего добиться, а потому что в такие минуты Маркус понимал, что никого другого так страстно не хотел, как Оливера Вуда. Пусть тот из команды-соперника и вообще парень.

Но Маркусу больше не шестнадцать, и если Оливер хочет начать с чистого листа, он это получит, поэтому Маркус сделал то единственное, о чем мог думать в данную минуту: прижался губами к губам Оливера. Оливер вздохнул в поцелуй, обхватывая голову Маркуса ладонями. Он посасывал и покусывал губы Маркуса, а тот чувствовал, как в джинсах встает член.

— Боже, Маркус, — выдохнул Оливер, — как же я тебя хочу.

Стремительным движением Маркус опрокинул Оливера на спину и начал целовать и оставлять засосы на бледной шее. Он огладил руками бока, скользнул под рубашку, ощущая под пальцами кожу на груди и животе. Маркус сжал сосок и рассмеялся, когда Оливер вскрикнул.

— Козел, — прорычал Оливер. Маркус все еще улыбался, покусывая мочку Оливера. Тот опустил руки ему на поясницу, ладони скользнули опасно вниз, а поцелуи становились все горячее и увлеченее.

— У тебя потрясающее тело, — глухо проговорил Маркус и с силой вжал ногти в кожу, затем стащил их обоих ниже по дивану, отчего Оливер под ним заерзал и простонал. Он схватил Маркуса за задницу и вскинул бедра наверх, прижимая друг к другу. Оба застонали в поцелуй, и Маркус принялся толкаться пахом снова и снова, пока они не кончили в штаны, как подростки, сопровождая все громкими стонами и учащенным дыханием.

Оливер торопливо поцеловал Маркуса и подтолкнул, усаживая.

— Давай. Надо привести себя в порядок, — он мотнул головой в сторону спальни.

Маркус встал и сделал шаг, потом почувствовал, что его потянули за рукав. Оливер сидел, закинул голову, и рассматривал его.

Маркус закусил губу и нервно потер шею.

— Ты можешь, эм, остаться, если хочешь.

Маркус постарался не улыбнуться, но потерпел поражение. Он вложил свои руки в ладони Оливера.

— Конечно, я хочу остаться, Оливер, — сказал он. — На самом деле, ты вряд ли меня уже выгонишь.


End file.
